They are offically crazy
by left4dead321
Summary: The girls of Love Hina show their feelings to Keitaro
1. Chapter 1

9:30pm at The Hina apartments. Latley the girls here have been acting weird after they heard Su slept with me I told them I didn't do anything but they still give me a weird smile as if they don't believe me it kinda hurts that no one believes me but now I'm certain everything will be okay. Keitaro thought as he wrote the same exact thing in his journal."I always wondered do they even like me or do they hate me?" Keitaro asked himself as he took a deep yawn."Well I better go to sleep I have to work tomorrow...I hate work can't they do this stuff for me I mean they live here and I own this place they should at least do a few chores." Keitaro said as a panal opened up from the ceiling."Hey Keitaro if your going to complain then we could find a new manager!" Naru yelled as Keitaro walked to his bed. "Never mind Naru if you excuse me I have to go to sleep!" Keitaro said as he laid down on his futon. "Whatever just stop bitching about work!" Naru yelled covering the hole."Jeez you don't have to...yell ~snore~." Keitaro fell asleep in seconds leaving on the light by acident.

Twenty minutes later Naru jumped into Keitaro's room. Dammit did you have to leave the light on? Naru thought as she turned off the light. "Aw don't you look cute!" Naru whispered as she got under the covers with him."Why do I have to hide my emotions why can't I say I love you?" Naru asked as she snuggled the sleeping man. Keitaro starts to wimper in his sleep from a bad dream."Huh what's the matter Keitaro?" Naru asked as Keitaro sobbed a bit. "Naru why do you hate me?" Keitaro asked as Naru cried a bit too."That's not true I love you!" Naru said as she kissed his lips. Keitaro was about to wake up so Naru left his room as fast as she can."Uhh man what a dream I got a kissed from Naru I wonder if I write in my journal I could get dreams like this every night!" Keitaro said before going to sleep.

The next day 6:30 am. Keitaro woke up full of energy he was ready to take on his chores starting with the springs. I hope today goes well I fell great but that could be easily ruined. Keitaro thought as he walked towards the springs."Any body in there?" Keitaro asked getting no respounce so he entered the springs with the cleaning supplies. Keitaro started to clean the floor of the springs when he slipped on the slippery floor and hit a solid rock knocking himself out."What was all that noise?" Kitsune asked as she saw a uncouncsius Keitaro."Oh my my poor Kei what happaned your not done cleaning?" Kitsune asked hoping he was just trying to get some attention but he didn't respound."Oh no your actually hurt are ya here I'll take ya back to your room sweetie!" Kitsune said as she picked Keitaro up and took him to his room to rest. Damn for such a easy punching bag you sure are heavy! Kitsune thought as she laid him down on his futon."Keitaro your heavy how come it seem easy for Naru or Motoko to send you flying?" Kitsune asked as laid on top of him her breast snuggling his face."Oh right what am I doing I can easily just take what I want for you I don't have to suduce you heh guess your kinda cute might be why I did it this time...or maybe it's why I do it to you all the time?" Kitsune said a bit confused with her emotions but did what came natural and kissed Kietaro on the lips. "Bye Kei I'll finish the springs for you and ask Shinobu to save you some break-fast!" Kitsune said leaving his room.

12:30 pm Keitaro woke up a bit droswy but got up."~Yawn~ What time is...it?" Keitaro asked but noticed he was asleep for six hours."Oh crap Motoko and Naru are going to kill me!" Keitaro said as he left his room and entered the springs."Wait this place is clean?" Keitaro said confused but decided to do the next thing on the list which was doing the dishes before Shinobu started diner. Crap diner starts at 7 and it takes me 5 hours just to...clean the dishes? Keitaro thought as he notice the clean dishes."Okay well I'm going to repair the holes then!" Keitaro said before he made a complete search of the inn but nothing."Okay umm clean the floors...oh come on I guess I'm done?" Keitaro said confused abou the whole day. One thing that bothers me is where is every one? Keitaro thought until he spot Shinobu walking by."Hey Shinubo where is every one?" Keitaro asked as she turn around flustered."Um they went to the store Sempai." Shinobu said as she blushed more."Oh well is there any break-fast left?" Keitaro asked noticing his stomach growled a bit."Sure Sempai there's still food left!" Shinobu said as she reheat the scramble eggs.

It took thirty seconds before the eggs we're done."Here you go Sempai!" Shinobu said as she handed him his break-fast."Thank you Shinobu." Keitaro said as he ate his food."Um Sempai I have a question?" Shinobu asked as she blushed more."Sure what is it Shinobu what is it?" Keitaro asked as she grew a darker shade of red."Can you be my first kiss please?" Shinobu asked hiding her face from Keitaro's eyes."Well there is a age difference but a simple kiss couldn't hurt." Keitaro said not wanting to hurt the young cheif's heart."Really thamk you Sempai!" Shinobu said jumping into his arms."Yes sure just don't tell any one I want to live!" Keitaro said as Shinobu started to kiss him on the lips. Oh man Shinobu is such a good kisser I kinda...no no remember age difference! Keitaro thought as Shinobu stopped to breath."I'm sorry Sempai I had to breath!" Shinobu said catching her breath."It's okay but I think we should stop before the others come back." Keitaro said as Shinobu got off of him. "Thank you Sempai!" Shinobu said before Keitaro gave her a kiss on the cheek."No thank you Sempai if you need to talk to any one you can talk to me." Shinobu said as she left for her room.

A few minutes later the rest of the residents came back with bags of groceries."Well Urashima is awake!" Motoko said as she dropped the bags."I didn't mean to pass out!" Keitaro said waiting for his natural beating."Oh don't worry Kitsune explained everything." Motoko said as she left."My Kei your awake thank god you could have been in a coma or something!" Kitsune said while hugging him. "Okay what do you want?" Keitaro asked knowing her routine."Nothing sug I was just worried." Kitsune said before leaving."Hey Keitaro are you okay you took a nasty bump to your head earlier." Naru said while Su scampered to her room."I'm fine but are you guys okay all of you have been acting different today well except for you, and Su but the rest have been acting different." Keitaro said but didn't get a respounce."okay well if you need me Naru I'm going to study for a few hours."Keitaro said leaving a smiling Naru alone. Every body gave him a kiss so far as I know. Naru thought as she left for her room.


	2. Something is still wrong

Su was in her room inventing a new device to help her big brother. Don't worry big brother this will help you study! Su thought as she put the finishing touches on the device."Be hold the study do hickey thing...I have to come up with a better name but oh well I finished it!" Su said before leaving to Keitaro's room."Keitaro Keitaro I made something for you!" Su said as Keitaro flinched a bit expecting to blast out of the inn."Uh what is it Su?" Keitaro asked as Su placed it on his head."It's suppose to make studying easier!" Su said turning on the device."Oh well thanks Su this is a lot faster." Keitaro said as he began to read a history book. Now's my chance I can't let the rest move in on big brother. Su thought as she took a seat on Keitaro's lap."Uh Su is that you on my lap?" Keitaro asked getting paranoid."Oh well if you feel any type of pressure then that's natural even in your lips but if that happens don't fight it play with it!" Su said as she got closer to Keitaro's lips."Okay whatever Su." Keitaro said going back to reading the history book. Su kissed Keitaro while he was studying he couldn't see her but he could feel her tongue inside his mouth. Is that the pressure Su talked about it feels nice,warm,and moist. Keitaro thought as he kept reading the history book inside the device. Oh Keitaro's lips are so sweet tasting! Su thought before Kei pushed her away a bit so he could breath."~Breaths heavily~ Hey Su that presser your talking about taste like bananas why is that?" Keitaro asked as Su blushed and smile a bit."Oh that just a side affect don't mind it though." Su said as she snuggled into his chest.

A few hours later Keitaro was finished with his studying when he took off the device that looked like a pair of goggles he noticed that Su fell asleep in his arms. Aw isn't that sweet I might as well carry her to her room. Keitaro thought as he picked her up and carried her to her room."Man how can you sleep like this?" Keitaro asked as he looked inside Su's room which was a forest or jungle. Man only one option now but I don't like it! Keitaro thought as he made his way to Motoko's room. Keitaro knocked on Motoko's door which opened instantly."Yes Urashima what do you want?" Motoko asked wearing her pajamas."Here's Su I can't put her in her own bed I'm afraid she'll fall and get hurt." Keitaro said handing her Su."Keitaro you need to place her on her stomach." Motoko said leaving her room and placed Su on her tree bed and came back."I need your help any way Keitaro there's a hole in the wall in my room fix it please!" Motoko said with a combination of a asking and a commanding tone."I can't find the ow ~Keitaro got knocked unconscious by Motoko~."Now Kei we don't want to remember what happened tonight so I had to do this!" Motoko said as she laid on top of Keitaro. Aw to think I beat the living shit out of this cutie maybe that's my way of showing how much I care about him. Motoko thought as she played with Keitaro's hair."I love you Urashima even if your a dirty pervert!" Motoko said kissing his forehead,then his lips,and finally going for his neck. Keitaro started to stir in his sleep so Motoko carried him to his room and placed him on the futon."Good night Kei...I love you!" Motoko said before leaving his room and going to sleep.

The next day 7:25 am."Oh crap I over slept Motoko and Naru are going to kill me!" Keitaro said as he got out of bed and ran out-side."Good morning Sempai break-fast is ready!" Shinobu said before Keitaro stopped running."I'm sorry Shinobu but I have chores to do!" Keitaro said as he tried to pass Shinobu but was stopped by her."Don't worry we took care of it already since you been working hard but can you help me with something in my room?" Shinobu asked Keitaro who was a bit shocked."Ah sure Shinobu what is it?" Keitaro asked as Shinobu pulled him into her room."Can you check under my bed for monsters?" Shinobu said pointing at her bed."Ahhhhh sure Shinobu but...never mind I'll look!" Keitaro said as he checked under her bed but couldn't find any monsters."Um Shinobu there's no monster ~Shinobu jumps on Kei's back~ What the hell are you doing Shinobu?" Keitaro asked as Shinobu snuggled with his back."Can I ride you like a pony?" Shinobu asked kissing his neck."Sure I can't say no to you so where do you want to go?" Keitaro asked as Shinobu sat up straight."To the kitchen Sempai pony!" Shinobu said as Keitaro crawled off to the Kitchen."What the hell are you doing Keitaro?" Naru asked as he stopped in the kitchen."I'm giving Shinobu a pony ride that's it." Keitaro said before receiving a kiss from Shinobu."Thank you Sempai I owe you one!" Shinobu said before she started break-fast."Aw come here Keitaro~Naru kisses Keitaro who was still shocked."What was that for?" Keitaro asked a bit confused."That was for being nice and sweet all the time well if you need me I'll be studying!" Naru said leaving the room."Why does every one pops up then leave hmm!" Kietaro asked as Kitsune put his head in between her breast."My my Kei you sure are bold today first kissing Shinobu,and Naru,and now this how dirty you...are?" Kitsune ask before Keitaro passed out from the lack of oxygen."Crap the second I get some time with him he passes out!" Kitsune said before carring him off to the living room.

8 hours later Keitaro woke up to discover that he was sleeping on top of Kitsune while Su snuggled right in between them."Man I'm getting worried here they're acting different well I might as well take a good long shower before these two wake up!" Keitaro said as he entered the new bath-room.


	3. The truth

Keitaro walked into the bathroom to take a shower the shower was a part of the renovations that happened last week."Man those girls are crazier then ever!" Keitaro said as he took off his clothes and started his shower."Sooner or later I'm going to a insane asylum because of those five!" Keitaro said as some one grabbed him from behind."My Keitaro are you upset?" Motoko asked as she hugged him. "Motoko we're...I'm naked your naked get away!" Keitaro yelled hoping she wouldn't kill him."Shhh I'm going to show you how much of a man you really are!" Motoko said. "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Motoko said as the device that showed people their fantasies came off.

Keitaro's eye we're wide open and he was freaking out as the girls surrounded him."Aw crap I'm dead!" Keitaro yelled closing his eyes fearing the punishment he would soon receive but nothing happened when he opened his eyes he was untied while Shinobu, and Su sat on his lap."My sug you really got a scare!" Kitsune said as she hugged him from behind."Jeez Keitaro settle down we're not going to hurt you!"Naru said putting her arm on his left shoulder."Urashima I won't hurt a sweet man like you any more." Motoko said as she kissed his cheek."Keitaro let's play like on your fantasy!" Su said snuggling him."Sempai I like you a lot as well and would like it if you kissed me again in like in your fantasy." Shinobu said as she snuggled into his chest."Wait now I'm confused do you guys hate me or not?" Keitaro asked as they kissed him.

They snuggled closer to him and began kissing him."Keitaro I now you gave this girl a promise but if you never find her we just want you to know that we're your promise girl as well." Naru said as she kissed his cheek."What are you girls doing have you been smoking crack or something?" Keitaro asked still scared."What's crack does it taste good?" Su asked kissing him on his nose."Um no it's bad for you Su really bad!" Keitaro said as he kissed her back hoping that no one will hurt him."Aw sweet Kei just like always!" Kitsune said kissing his head."I love you okay there I hide my feelings but now there's nothing I can do to hide them!" Motoko said as she kissed his right cheek."We're sorry for hurting you Keitaro I hope this makes it up for all the bad things we did to you." Naru said kissing him on the lips."Uh thanks but can you back up I'm burning...up." Keitaro stopped talking as Shinobu kissed him giving him a fever."We love you Sempai we all love you!" Shinobu said as Keitaro passed out from all the body heat."Aw poor Kei time to send his ass to bed!" Kitsune said as she and the other older girls carried him off to his room.

I know short chapter/& story. I know it has no plot but we all seen Keitaro beaten up way to many times he deserves this at least! Well thank you for reading. I didn't remember that device that Su used on Keitaro to see his fantasy date with Naru so sorry


End file.
